El camino del guerrero
by Hanamichi
Summary: Aoshi es un triunfador por naturaleza. Posee un excelente y muy apetecido puesto de trabajo, una larga relación amorosa con una novia preciosa con la que pretende casarse y por qué no decirlo, un futuro muy prometedor. Pero definitivamente, el destino pretende otra cosa, pues dentro de todos sus esquemas, Aoshi no esperaba que alguien como él se cruzara en su vida...


La vista desde el piso treinta y uno del Mizuho Bank Head Office Building era impresionante. O mejor dicho, la vista desde _su_ despacho era impresionante. Desde allí, podía contemplar con claridad la fuerte estructura del Palacio Imperial que se alzaba elegantemente sobre la ciudad, como también alcanzaba a distinguir a las miles de personas que circulaban a diario por la calle Uchisaiwai-cho. No obstante, lo que más le encantaba del lugar era el cálido sol que se colaba entre las cortinas. Al fin y al cabo, ya era verano y las cosas desde hacía seis meses no podían ir mejor.

En Febrero, el Mizuho Corporate Bank fue designado como asesor financiero exclusivo en el Programa de ampliación del Canal de Panamá y todos sabían de antemano que eso se logró por intermedio de una cena que él llevó a cabo con Alberto Alemán, el administrador del Canal, en un exclusivo restaurante. Allí, además de degustar un plato de carne de buey Kobe y beber una botella de Romanée-Conti, le propuso un financiamiento de 5,25 millones de dólares para el Programa de expansión, como también un grupo de diversidad geográfica de las agencias de desarrollo multilaterales*, como bancos de inversión y corporaciones de fomento. Tras tres horas y media de conversación, Alemán no pudo negarse ante la oferta y cerraron la velada con un contrato de financiamiento de 2,3 millones de dólares y un brindis con una botella del Chivas Regal Royal Salute.

Días más tarde, la noticia del contrato no pudo evitar llegar a los oídos de Mitsuhiro Nagahama, actual Director ejecutivo del Mizuho Financial Group, quien ordenó de forma inmediata el traslado de Aoshi Shinomori, entonces empleado del departamento de Finanzas, al apetecido puesto de Gerente económico-financiero.  
Absolutamente todos morían de envidia, ya que después de todo, él en un abrir y cerrar de ojos —y a diferencia de muchos otros empleados que llevaban años intentando escalar en la cima jerárquica del Mizuho Group— se había consagrado definitivamente en la élite de la economía internacional.

Seis meses después, todavía se encontraba allí. E incluso estaba saliendo con una chica del jet set internacional. Se trataba de Liu Hua, una modelo de origen chino, fichada por la Marilyn Agency. Y ahora mismo se debía encontrar con ella en el Café Moph, un restaurante ubicado cerca de la estación JR de Shibuya.  
_ E iba atrasado._ De hecho, ya llevaba quince minutos de prórroga y no tenía ni tiempo para coger el coche, de modo que no tuvo más remedio que correr de manera brusca por las calles, llevándose a su paso niños, mujeres y una que otra anciana que le clamaba respeto.  
Excusándose a gritos mientras mantenía el ritmo, no pudo evitar revisar su BlackBerry Torch 9800-2. _Tenía por lo menos veinte llamadas perdidas de Liu. _Sintiéndose culpable, decidió telefonearla, cuando de pronto una carreta se cruzó en su camino a toda velocidad y lo arrojó a unos cuantos centímetros del cruce de Shibuya. _  
_

Ya en el suelo, se preparó para ponerse de pie, cuando inesperadamente se percató de cómo unos cuantos sacos de arroz se dirigían hacia él. Cubriéndose con los brazos, no pudo evitar que se desparramaran cientos de granos en el suelo y cómo no, en su impecable traje de sastre Savile Row.

— _¡Pero mira lo que has hecho! _–gritó una voz masculina, con furia_- ¿Acaso estás ciego?_

Aoshi no pudo evitar levantar la vista con aquél vozarrón. Allí, y con los brazos cruzados, se encontraba un muchacho de no más de veinte años. _Parecía indignado_.

—Perdone, tengo una cita. —Se excusó, para luego ponerse de pie y sacudir su traje con gran elegancia—. _Voy con retraso_.

Nada más pronunciar eso, se percató que el joven no lo escuchaba, pero sí que le miraba con sumo interés. _O al menos, eso parecía_.  
Tras unos breves instantes, su mirada endureció y su rictus se tornó severo. Tal como si estuviese culpándolo por cometer un escandaloso crimen que poco a poco recordaba.

—_Vaya… vaya. _—Comenzó, lentamente—. Debí haberte reconocido con ese traje de niño rico. O mejor dicho, _con ese traje del chico promesa del grupo Mizuho _—corrigió.

Aoshi no pudo evitar mirarle sorprendido. Pocas personas con _ése_ aspecto tenían el agrado de saber quién era.

—¿Acaso creías que por transportar arroz no podría reconocerte? —Arrastró las palabras con aborrecimiento.

—Yo no….

—¿…Que no tenías intención de decirlo? Bueno, _señorito_, te informo algo…

El rostro del joven adoptó una mueca burlona.

—… Me vas a pagar las pérdidas de todos los granos de arroz caídos tras tu intervención, pues la venta por kilo de cada uno de ellos, significa para mí la diferencia entre comer una rebanada de pan en una tienda de la esquina o degustar un suculento banquete en las afueras de la ciudad.

El financista frunció el ceño, en señal de claro desagrado.

—Sinceramente, no me parece que sea mi problema el salvaguardar por su alimentación —intervino con honestidad Aoshi. No obstante, por cortesía, me parecería generoso _dada su humilde condición_, depositarle en su cuenta bancaria una cuantiosa suma…

Después de pronunciar aquello y sentir cómo su celular vibraba en el bolsillo de la chaqueta, exclamó un sorpresivo "_Oh_"—…_Con su permiso_, tengo un compromiso que atender. —Se dirigió al joven por última vez, para luego darle la espalda, extraer su móvil y contestar la llamada con una cortesía sorprendente.

—Buenas tardes, habla Shinomori, ¿Con quién tengo el gusto?

Tras escuchar aquel discurso y sentirse completamente relegado, el joven tembló de la ira. No le importaba que fuese un astuto economista o el mismísimo presidente, nadie a él, _jamás_, debía ignorarle. Por ello, intrépidamente le quitó al financista de un manotazo el celular, causando un gran desconcierto en el gerente.

—¿¡_Me estás tomando el pelo!?_ —gritó con furia—. No tengo cuenta bancaria y tampoco quiero que me llegue el dinero después —exigió, mirándole con desprecio—. Mucho menos me importa si vas atrasado, porque eso ya es cosa tuya. Exijo que pagues las pérdidas y punto. Ahora.

—Joven —Llamó el financista con una voz amable—. Ante su propia incapacidad por comprender lo que se dice o se hace, tendré que replantearle entonces mi propuesta: por supuesto que no me molesta el donar cierta cantidad a su cuenta bancaria, de modo que pueda serle invisible la percepción de pérdida de lo que usted llama "fuente de ingreso", no obstante, me parece gracioso y hasta absurdo, el preocuparme porque usted coma del suelo unas migajas del pan más mohoso, o bien, se deleite con lo que…

—¡Pero qué cosa más interesante! —interrumpió a gritos el muchacho, sin percibir siquiera la indignada mirada del ejecutivo—. Conoces a un montón de bombones —exclamó mientras movía el touchscreen de la BlackBerry.

—Ming Xi, Jian Peiling, Dai Xiaoyi, Emma Pei, Hanne Gaby, Lara Stone y Jourdan Dunn —pronunció sus nombres, para luego silbar de una manera larga y pronunciada—. ¿Cómo lo haces? —Le miró sorprendido, para luego palmotear amistosamente su espalda.

Ante aquel comentario, Aoshi no pudo evitar entornar los ojos. Ni siquiera a su novia le permitía revisar su móvil. Su privacidad era su privacidad.

—Por favor, muchacho, sea razonable y entrégueme el teléfono —Le indicó con voz suave y lenta, invitándole a no perder el juicio, mientras extendía la palma de su mano.

—¿Muchacho? —preguntó juguetón para luego chocar fuertemente su palma con la del financista, en un gesto de sincera diversión—. Sabía por rumores que se extendían por todo Tokio que el gerente económico del grupo Mizuho apenas tenía veintiséis años, pero que por su personalidad, seria e impersonal, parecía más bien un anciano de sesenta y un años.

—La cortesía no va siempre ligada a la edad, joven…

—… Seta —respondió, haciendo un amago de sonrisa, tras observar cómo poco a poco el cuerpo de Shinomori reaccionaba ante la mención de ese apellido, incluso retrocediendo unos pasos. ¿Sorprendido? —clamó, con una gran carcajada, mientras veía cómo el rostro del temible Aoshi, se deformaba hasta mostrar una sólida y fría expresión.

Sí, él sabía que la familia Seta, aquella de la que descendía el transportista, se había consolidado como uno de los clanes de estafadores más grandes en toda Asia tras haber dejado en ascuas al gigante Mizuho Corporate Bank, hace ya cuatro años.

—… Seta —pronunció el financista con un vozarrón tan potente, que el propio joven sintió cómo penetraban esas palabras en su garganta, atravesaban sus pulmones y cortaban el aire que les envolvía—… _Entonces_, ante la aclaración de ciertos hechos que hacen tomar una decisión con mayor facilidad, supongo que el entregarle una suma de dinero sería como felicitar a un ladrón por su hazaña, por lo que no creo que sea necesario explicar el por qué tengo un resentimiento hacia su núcleo familiar. Y el por qué no voy a adjudicarle nada.

Frente a esos dichos, la frialdad en los ojos del joven era más penetrante de lo poco que Aoshi podía recordar, llenos de odio y, a pesar de todo, saturados de una mordacidad perturbadora que lentamente adornaba con un gesto de superioridad.

—¡Lo que haya hecho mi familia, es cosa de mi familia, pero nunca en tu vida, jamás, pienses que todo esto lo gané en base a sucias tretas! —gritó con un intenso resentimiento, que al financista no le pareció algo más que una simple actuación—. Soy un hombre honesto, aunque parezca lo contrario —Aclaró, antes de apretar con tanta fuerza el teléfono móvil que casi lo rompe, nada más ver a Shinomori enarcar una ceja, incrédulo.

—Lo que se hereda, no se hurta —respondió Aoshi, con una mueca burlona—. Uh, perdón —musitó, mientras transformaba su austera sonrisa en una expresión macabra, clavando cada uno de sus silencios en las palabras del joven, al ver cómo éste fruncía el ceño— Dije hurtar. ¿No le suena esa palabra?

_Nada más escuchar esa acusación, Seta, presa de la furia, le lanzó el móvil al financista en el rostro, logrando que el aparato golpeara con tanta fuerza su frente, que inclusive le llevara a perder el equilibrio.

—¿Es lo mejor que puede hacer…? —le encaró el financista, sin manifestar un atisbo de dolor, mientras contemplaba con incredulidad su ya deteriorado móvil, que se encontraba hecho trizas en el suelo— ¿…Responder a golpes nada más por mencionar una realidad que le envuelve? —Terminó de pronunciar, para luego dirigirle una mirada estoica— Eso me parece incluso más curioso que tener unos simples contactos en un móvil.

—No —le interrumpió el joven, mientras sonreía—. No es lo único que puedo hacer. Y en vista de que no me creíste lo del cuento del tío bueno —dijo dando énfasis a la palabra "bueno"— y humilde, que casi la mayoría hace, debo advertirte algo: como descendiente de una familia de estafadores y un centenar de ladrones, tengo la grata herencia de luchador. No te asustes si dejo el suelo regado con tu sangre… —pronunció, arrastrando cada letra del apellido del financista con un recóndito odio—… Shinomori.

Ante aquella advertencia, Aoshi retrocedió varios pasos, en posición de ataque; a la vez que observaba cómo poco a poco Seta se iba acercando a él de manera peligrosa, mientras su sonrisa se ensanchaba.

Cuando ya estaban frente a frente, mirándose con expectación, el transportista susurró un "_Me parece que huele a perdedor_", para luego propinarle un derechazo fulminante, que Shinomori esquivó por los pelos con un movimiento de cabeza, haciéndole retroceder y chocar contra un palo de poste, dejándolo sin escapatoria.  
Ante esto, Seta aprovechó su oportunidad y rompió toda distancia posible, dándole un certero rodillazo en las costillas, que le hizo doblarse.

—¿Qué me has dicho?

Al no recibir respuesta, el transportista volvió a golpearle.

—¡Te he preguntado que qué mierda me has dicho! —gritó con cólera—.

Frente a esas palabras, el financista le miró, con todas las fuerzas que tenía, reacio a responderle, por lo que Seta arremetió violentamente contra Shinomori con un fuerte puñetazo en la nariz, provocando que la sangre comenzara a emerger. _No te escucho_.

—_... Imbécil _—susurró Seta, para luego abalanzarse de nuevo sobre Shinomori, quien le esperaba preparado, pues esquivó un puñetazo dirigido a su barbilla, pero justo cuando iba a contraatacar con un derechazo, el transportista le inmovilizó el brazo— _¿Qué cosa me has dicho?_

Aprovechando que el transportista estaba pendiente de su brazo, Shinomori elevó hacia atrás la pierna, golpeando con fuerza la rodilla de Seta, haciéndole perder el equilibrio y soltarle.

—Lo que no se hereda, se hurta —respondió, mientras se ponía de pie y veía su traje hecho un reguero de sangre—.

Seta oyó el comentario y se enfureció aún más, abalanzándose en contra de Shinomori con ímpetu.

—_Ricachón de mierda_—susurró Seta, con odio—. Crees que porque estás en la cima del mundo financiero, puedes tratar a quien quieras como se te de la real gana.

—Sólo dije hurtar. _¿Tanto le suena esa palabra?_—preguntó con un tono inocente, que poco tenía de eso—.

El transportista había explotado. Con un movimiento ágil rompió distancias con Aoshi y le inmovilizó el brazo. El financista, con fuerza y sudando, intentó zafarse del agarre de Seta y casi lo había conseguido hasta que el transportista, cansado, le dio un limpio codazo en la sien. El golpe, sordo y seco, advirtió que Shinomori se había desplomado.

—_¡Oh, dios mío! _—gritaron unas señoras que nada más ver la última escena, desesperadas y pálidas, corrieron a socorrer al financista—.

Seta, de pie a un par de metros donde las mujeres intentaban hacer volver en sí a Shinomori, que había quedado inconsciente tras el golpe, tampoco decía nada.

—¿¡Pero qué demonios le pasa!? —le espetó una de las señoras, aterrorizada—.

—_... Me defendí_.


End file.
